Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, the semiconductor industry has seen integrated circuits (IC) being produced with fewer IC pads and interconnecting structures. This enables the spacing between the leads and interconnecting structures in the IC. However, recently, the IC packages have become more compact and require increased functions to be incorporated into a semiconductor chip. Additionally, the chip has to be dimensionally small to enable the IC packages to be compact. It is therefore desirable for the interconnecting structures to be spaced apart while increasing the number of interconnection due to the increased logic function on the chip. The increased logic function on the chip means an increase in circuit density of the chip. As circuit density increases on the small-sized chip, it becomes important to provide a thin, reliable and robust packaging for forming the miniature packages. Also, the mechanical, electrical and heat dissipation properties of such miniature packages need to be carefully considered without affecting the overall performance of the IC.
Furthermore, a general concern for IC packaging of a semiconductor device is on the integrity of the IC package structure. The IC package structure typically comprises a substrate on which the semiconductor device is disposed. Typically, the substrate may be damaged due to, for example, cracks in the substrate when the substrate is subjected to stress. The substrate may be stressed during the coupling of the semiconductor device to the substrate or the handling of the IC package.
Additionally, after coupling the semiconductor device to the substrate, the structure of the IC package may also be weakened due to additional stress on the substrate and hence renders the IC package more susceptible to damages. Damages in the substrate adversely affect the integrity of the IC package structure, leading to insufficient support for the semiconductor device. It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of the conventional operations.